


it's gotta be you

by electrostatics



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken a special Bluray set of Sanagi Chono, a whole days’ worth of arcade tokens, and a special call from Yuma and Kotori to get all of the Barians out of the house. Durbe had almost thought he wasn’t going to be able to manage it all on the same day, but luckily, it had all worked out, and now it was just him and Mizael in the Kamishiro Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's gotta be you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zexal fillathon prompt: "There are so many good decisionshipping fics out there, but not enough with them doing the do. I would love a post canon fic of them having sex as humans for the first time. They've had something similar to sex before as barians, but never in their human bodies. However, they're kind of stuck with them now.
> 
> Bonus points if Durbe has done research on how two human men have sex and is the one instructing Mizael on what to do."

It had taken a special Bluray set of Sanagi Chono, a whole days’ worth of arcade tokens, and a special call from Yuma and Kotori to get all of the Barians out of the house. Durbe had almost thought he wasn’t going to be able to manage it all on the same day, but luckily, it had all worked out, and now it was just him and Mizael in the Kamishiro Mansion.

“I still can’t believe you did this,” Mizael said. He was sitting in Durbe’s bed, his legs folded underneath him, his long hair pooling on the bed. Durbe’s breath caught--and wasn’t that weird, his breath catching--at the sight of Mizael. 

It had been strange, getting used to their human forms, but it wasn’t unpleasant. His attraction to Mizael hadn’t changed, had even grown in intensity, if that was possible. 

“I got tired of waiting for the opportune moment.” Durbe smiled easily and walked over, sitting on the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him. “So, I made my own.” He leaned over, brushed some of Mizael’s hair out of his eyes, and covered Mizael’s lips with his own. Mizael was slow to respond, and for a second, Durbe thought--maybe he didn’t actually want this, but then Mizael lifted a hand and placed it over the back of Durbe’s neck and pulled him closer. 

“I thought,” Mizael said, pulling away, and stopped. He looked down, his eyes hooded. 

Durbe tilted his head. “What? You thought--?”

“I thought you were still in love with Nasch,” Mizael said, a little helplessly, and Durbe’s eyes widened. He saw the tremor in Mizael’s shoulders, the way he was trying to be strong. “Now that we’re here, it was the perfect opportunity. I thought you were sparing my feelings by not saying anything.” 

Durbe smiled, even though he felt a little sad. He reached over and tilted Mizael’s head up to him. “You’ve got it all wrong,” he said. “Now that we’re here … it’s freeing.” Durbe answered the question in his eyes: “My feelings are still my feelings. Even the old ones.” Mizael closed his eyes. “No, look at me,” and Mizael opened them. “But you know, now that I’m here… Now that we’re here--we’re not tied to the past anymore. It will always exist, but it’s time to move on. You’re the one I want, now.”

Mizael didn’t look convinced, but he leaned into Durbe’s touch. “I love you,” he said, plainly, with an edge of a challenge. 

“I love you too,” Durbe said, and kissed Mizael again. This time, Mizael threw both arms around his neck, kissing him back enthusiastically. Durbe lowered Mizael to the bed, running a hand along Mizael’s side. 

Mizael was as much willing and pliant underneath him as he was demanding and needy, kissing Durbe like he was breathing air. Durbe could hardly believe it; he could barely get Mizael’s shirt up and over his shoulders without Mizael making disgruntled noises as they separated to let the fabric pass between them. 

“Don’t stop kissing me,” Mizael said, grabbing at Durbe’s shirt. “Please,” he added, a little bit more gently. 

Durbe laughed and obliged. Mizael’s mouth was warm. It was different, much different than being a Barian and rutting shamelessly against each other, with no end, no satisfaction--just a dull ache, their Barian bodies desperately trying to conjure up a pleasure from a past life. 

Kissing was infinitely more satisfying, and they hadn’t even touched anything yet. Durbe couldn’t wait to feel what Mizael was like, spread out and open beneath him.

“Sorry,” Durbe said, and Mizael’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second as Durbe flipped Mizael over onto his chest. Durbe’s breath caught. Mizael’s back was beautiful, all flawless skin and taut muscle. Durbe leaned down and sucked at Mizael’s neck and was rewarded by a shameless moan. “The noises you make…” Durbe grinned against his shoulder. 

“Shut up,” Mizael said, weakly. His hands were clutching the sheets. 

Durbe licked, sucked, and bit his way down Mizael’s back, leaving an impressive amount of little marks and what he hoped would turn into hickeys, Mizael squirming underneath him. His research had said they were juvenile, but Durbe didn’t care. There was something satisfying in seeing Mizael’s skin marked by him, while Mizael let it happen.

“You should have scars,” Durbe said, as he stroked Mizael’s side. Mizael whimpered. “From your legend. But I guess that was a different life.” His hands wandered to Mizael’s chest, and Mizael tensed as Durbe ghosted his fingers along Mizael’s nipples. “How does it feel?” He squeezed them experimentally, and Mizael’s whole body shuddered, his hips rocking forward against the bed. 

“Durbe,” Mizael groaned. “Please …”

Durbe smiled. “We should take it slow,” he said. “That’s what the books said.”

“Of course,” Mizael said, almost as a curse, but more fond than anything. “Of course you would do research.” 

“Didn’t you?” Durbe said, and reached over to the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, half-used. “You have, right?”

Mizael’s ears turned pink. “How did you--?”

“You dropped the receipt,” Durbe said, leaving it next to them. He pulled down Mizael’s pants, and of course, Mizael shifted to let him take them off. “I figured you’d keep it here.” He reached around to Mizael’s crotch and raised his eyebrows at the back of Mizael’s head as Mizael shuddered and suddenly tensed. Durbe’s hand came away wet. 

“Wow,” Durbe said. “Just from that?”

Mizael turned around, his face red. “That’s just what you do to me,” he mumbled. 

“Hmm,” Durbe said. Well, the books had also said that men probably wouldn’t be able to recover quickly enough to go a second round, unless enhanced by drugs. But that for a first time, this fast was normal. 

In any case, Durbe didn’t think he would last long, either. Mizael’s body was flushed pink everywhere, and his stomach was a mess, and his hair disheveled and fanning out behind him on the bed. Durbe thought he had never looked so beautiful.

“Do you want me to,” Mizael said, awkwardly, and then he took Durbe’s hand, put his mouth on his fingers, and--god, Mizael was licking his own come off of Durbe’s fingers, that was. That was.

Mizael’s lips were swollen and pink, probably from the kissing. Durbe wanted to take a picture, just for himself, but Mizael--Mizael would probably never let him, only allow him to see it in person, and that was just as good, too, that this could only ever be for him. 

Mizael sat up and leaned in to kiss Durbe again. His mouth tasted salty, a little bitter, but it was still Mizael, under all of that. 

“I wish I had seen your face,” Durbe mumbled against his mouth.

“You will,” Mizael said, fervently, “a lot. Many times.” He kissed Durbe’s mouth again, and then his jaw, and his neck, and one of Mizael’s hands slipped itself underneath Durbe’s pants, stroking him awkwardly. “It’s,” Mizael said, “different from this angle,” and it took Durbe a moment to realize what Mizael was talking about--that he was thinking of when he touched himself, and how embarrassing was that, thinking of Mizael naked, touching himself in bed, thinking of Durbe, whispering his name--

Durbe groaned and let his head fall forward, his hips thrusting weakly up into Mizael’s hand.

When his heart stopped racing, Durbe opened his eyes to see Mizael gazing at him intently. “How was it?” Mizael asked.

Durbe smiled. “Much better when I’m not alone,” he murmured, and Mizael blushed. “But we didn’t get to go all the way.”

“All the way,” Mizael said, flatly, the softness to his expression replaced by furrowed brows. 

“Well,” Durbe said, “I did all that research!” He sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to try again, until we can actually get there. What do you say? Be my partner?”

Mizael looked away, his hair wing nearly smacking Durbe in the face. His lips were set into a thin line, his eyes half-lidded as he considered. His shoulder was blooming with a bruise, the sweat and saliva still visible. In Durbe’s eyes, Mizael had never looked so beautiful. 

“There’s no need to ask,” Mizael said, finally. “My answer will always be yes.”

Durbe opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, Rio burst through the door, getting an eyeful of both of them, before she turned around and announced, “Aha! I knew it! Shark! You owe me 500 yen!” and in the background, faintly, Shark saying, “Damn it!”

Mizael was trying to cover himself up with the blanket, but Durbe was just laughing. Things hadn’t gone the way he’d planned them to, but that was fine. It had all worked out in the end.


End file.
